villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mana Takamiya
Summary Mana has no memory of her past except for a pendant she holds which contains a photograph of her younger self and a young boy whom she calls as her older brother. Mana was a DEM Wizard working with the AST when she was first introduce into the series. Mana reunited with her brother by chance when she got stationed in the city where he lives while she was on assignment involving the new spirit: Nightmare. She is surprised that he knows about her occupation when she saves him after he got attacked by the spirit which she was hunting for. Later, Mana discovers that her brother and his foster sister are members of a secret organization that also deals with spirits. Mana did not report this finding to her superiors, but she did try to make a deal with his foster sister, Kotori Itsuka, to get her brother out of it. However, they were interrupted by a spacequake’s alarm. Mana was critically wounded while fighting the spirit Kurumi Tokisaki and was hospitalized for a month while being unconscious. Mana was forcefully taken into Ratatoskr custody that was close to being called kidnapping when she finally woke up from the event with Kurumi on Shido's school rooftop. She defects from DEM in volume 6 and is currently part of Ratatoskr. Appearance Mana appears to be around the age of a middle-school girl. She has long blue hair, tied up in a ponytail, with some bangs left out. She has brown eyes, and a dot under her left eye. She resembles Shido a lot, as stated by Tohka Yatogami. When she is at the JGSDF base, she wears a military uniform. Due to her young age, however, it gives others the impression that she's cosplaying. During combat, she wears a blue CR-Unit. Personality Mana is a girl with different sides to her personality, depending on the situation at hand. On one hand, she can be a cold-hearted killing machine; a trained soldier. On the other hand, she shows herself as a young lady who cares about her brother, Shido, very deeply, where she will place family as her number one priority over any order she may receive. Plot Light Novel Appearances: Volume 2-3, 5-8 Mention: Volume 4 Date a AST like Appearances: Chapter 4 Anime Appearances: Episode 7-10 Powers and Abilities Wizard Equipments & Weapons: *Combat Wiring Suit *Combat Realizer Unit (CR-Unit) * * * Mana is considered a very strong wizard, being rank number 2 within DEM when she was still a DEM member; not only that, she is also known for single-handedly killing a spirit. However unknown to her until the event where she reunited with her brother by coincidence, those spirits were clone with less power than the original one, but even so she still a very strong wizard that can easily beat any and most members of the AST Wizards or DEM Wizards and suppress a spirit if need to. Trivia *Just like Shido, Mana has amnesia about her childhood memories. *Mana's body has been modified by DEM Corporation to enhance her combat abilities. She, however, pays the price for this by shortening her remaining lifespan to about ten years. *Mana is famous as being the only one so far who has been actually able to kill a Spirit, although the Spirit (Kurumi) always reappears, even after being killed by her several times. *It was later revealed that the Kurumis that Mana repeatedly kills are actually clones that were made by the real Kurumi, who doesn't even take Mana seriously. Category:Date A Live villains Category:Villainesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Sister of Hero Category:Incestous Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Gadgeteers Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Teacher Category:Necessary Evil Category:Robot Pilots Category:Military Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Living Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Gaolers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Humans Category:Tragic Villain Category:In love villains Category:Cheater Category:Kid Villains Category:Jerks Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Gunmen Category:Opportunists Category:Liars Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Pawns Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Speedster Category:Spy Category:Friend of the hero Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Right-Hand Category:Prequel Villains Category:Rivals Category:Anti Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Double Agent Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyers